


Bet?

by clonecest_bin_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom CC-2224 | Cody, Butt Plugs, CC-1010 | Fox is a Little Shit, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, Edgeplay, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RIP Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonecest_bin_account/pseuds/clonecest_bin_account
Summary: Cody, Fox and Wolffe make a bet.Will Cody be able to win, or will Fox and Wolffe best him?
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody/CC-1010 | Fox, CC-2224 | Cody/CC-1010 | Fox/CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Bet?

**Author's Note:**

> I love them your honor

It begins, like many other things, with a more drunk than sober conversation at 79’s, but then it turns into a bet: if Cody prides himself on his self-control so much - unlike Fox and Wolffe, according to him - then he’d surely be able to resist if they… toy with him a bit.

The bet is this: Cody will be able to resist for a whole day with a remote-controlled vibrator up his ass, with the controller of course in Wolffe and Fox’s hands. Cody sustains that it wouldn’t be a big deal for him, which prompts Fox and Wolffe to share an amused gaze; sure, he’s saying it now, but they’re certain that eventually, he’d crumble too, and they know it.

Of course, they say nothing of this, actually encouraging Cody in his endeavor: it’ll be sweeter once he falls. After all, they have no intentions of going easy on him.

It’s hard to find a moment in which they’re all three on Coruscant, but with a little bit of luck by their side they manage.

Now, the fun can begin.

Cody whines as Fox presses the toy inside him. He’s had to pull a few strings to get it manufactured for this specific occasion, but the result is worth it: it’s not too big, not enough to make moving around difficult - after all, something can still happen, and they want Cody to be able to defend himself if it does. A small vibrating plug bright orange colored, just like the 212th armor - he thought Cody would appreciate it.

Once it’s completely seated inside, Fox gives it a few tugs, just to test it, but it’s still enough to make Cody moan. He can feel his cock beginning to twitch in interest at the ministrations, but he wills it down, knowing that it’s going to take a long time before he’ll be able to get some release, so he’d better keep himself in check.

He’s not expecting Wolffe to slap his ass with so much force behind it that it makes him almost stumble. Before he can stop himself, he yelps, sending then a glare towards the other, who’s smirking.

“What?” he says, like he doesn’t know what he did wrong.

“You’re an asshole,” Cody replies, though by the way Wolffe chuckles, he doubts he’s taken it seriously.

As it often happens, Fox’s the one who puts them both back in line, though he uses a method similar to Wolffe’s: he spanks Cody as well, though with way less energy in the slap, and calls them both to attention.

“Don’t you have duties to attend to?” he tells Cody, eyebrow raises. Cody huffs as he begins to get dressed again without deigning that affirmation of a reply, as if the act will ever convince the others that he has everything under control.

“Tell that to Wolffe, he’s the one who wasn’t letting me go,” he points out then, to which Wolffe just rolls his eyes. They’re not going to bicker like a couple of cadets… And yet Wolffe can’t help but to retort. “You’re gonna miss me, later.”

Now it’s Cody’s turn to roll his eyes. “Suuure,” he says, doubtful.

Once he finishes getting dressed again, he begins to walk towards the door. It’s weird doing it with the thing stuck up his ass, but it’s not too bad; only a very attentive eye would notice that there’s something weird in the way he’s moving, which Cody hopes won’t happen because how could he explain this without dying for the embarrassment?

Oh well, it’s too late to worry about that now. After all, it’s not like he’s gonna step back from this.

He turns towards the others again.

“Don’t have too much fun without me,” he says, though deep inside himself he knows that’s going to be exactly the case. They’ll try to make his life a living hell until the end of the challenge, but he knows this already, so he’s prepared to resist them.

As to confirm his suspicions, Wolffe sends the biggest grin his way.

“That’s _exactly_ what we’re going to do,” he replies, waving his hand at Cody.

“Have fun,” Fox says then, imitating Wolffe.

Cody huffs, but otherwise doesn’t respond, knowing that they’re provoking him for their own amusement. He’s going to be the bigger person and not give them the satisfaction of a reply, even though the frown on his face is enough to give himself away.

He shakes his head then, turning back towards the door.

“Right… See you later,” he says, and with that, he’s out, leaving Fox and Wolffe alone in Fox’s quarters.

“So…” Wolffe begins. “How long do you think he’s going to last?”

“Who cares, as long as we make it hard for him,” Fox replies, and in a moment he’s beside Wolffe, closing his arms around the other’s neck with an inviting smile on his face. “I say that we have some fun between us, for now.”

“Mmmh… That’s an excellent idea,” Wolffe replies, and without needing to exchange any more words, they walk to Fox’s bedroom to enjoy some private time.

It’s like they’ve forgotten about Cody, but what they’re really doing is biding their time in order to make the other fall into a false sense of security; that, or Cody is going to be tense all the time because they still haven’t made their move. Either way it’s going to be good.

Besides, they have some pent-up frustration to get rid of. In a way, it’s Cody’s fault: how were Fox and Wolffe supposed not to get aroused as they inserted the plug inside him? Yes, it’s definitely his fault.

They kiss and touch and rub against each other like two eager shinies. It doesn’t matter how they do it, as long as they get off. They really need to take off the edge.

Growing impatient, Wolffe grabs their cocks with his fist, jerking both of them off at the same time. Fox howls - such a nice sound - and grinds into it, adding even more friction.

“Oh fuck, Wolffe! Yeah… Like that…”

Wolffe kisses him to shut him up, but by the way Fox melts into it, he must not mind it, especially when Wolffe slides his tongue between his lips.

They come embarrassingly fast, but it doesn’t matter to them. After all, it’s going to take a while before Cody comes back to them, so they have all the time in the world to get going again. The important thing is that they’ve taken the edge off now.

After a moment of catching their breath, they both lay down, with Fox almost entirely on top of Wolffe, resting his head against the other’s chest.

“Think we can begin messing with Cody?” he asks then, eager to get the game going. Wolffe hums.

“I think so…” he begins, then he seems to think about something, and backtracks. “But wait, what if he just gets off on his own and then acts like we didn’t get him at all?”

Mmmh, he’s right, but it’s also true that while Cody might pretend he’s not, but he’s a prideful one: he’ll do his best not to resort to that, which will make things exciting, they’re sure of it.

“No, he’d feel like he’d lose if he does it. Trust me,” Fox replies. He and Wolffe exchange a gaze and oh, they know they’re going to make Cody’s day a living hell.

They begin tamely, just turning the vibrator occasionally on and off, just to make him jolt by the surprise, but then things, of course, escalate: they begin keeping it on for longer periods of time, even turning it to higher settings, then they begin sending him holopics of each other while they’re getting frisky - because of course they’re not going to wait for him to come back at the end of the day - with captions like “we miss you” and “can’t wait for you” accompanied by a few hearts just to make it sting more.

Cody never responds, but he visualizes their messages, so at least they know that he’s seeing them. He must surely be fuming.

And indeed, Cody is fuming.

He still looks at the messages he receives, if anything because he wants to make a point that he doesn’t care about what they’re doing right now and that he’s not bothered by the game.

Still, each time, looking at his comms becomes harder and harder, especially as the shabuire begin to get meaner and meaner in the way they activate the plug inside him: sometimes they keep it on at a lower setting for so long that it only manages to get Cody frustrated, and then end it without any kind of ceremony; other times, they suddenly turn it on at the highest setting, never failing to take Cody by surprise, only to abruptly end it immediately, just to get a rise out of him.

The worst thing of it all is their timing: even though they can’t monitor his movements, they still manage to activate the plug at the worst times, especially while Cody’s talking and is surrounded by multiple people.

He’s even been asked if he’s alright or if he needs to be seen by a medic, for Prime’s sake! He swears he’s going to make them pay so hard when he gets there--

Agh! Here it goes again!

After calming himself down, Cody frantically looks around, afraid that someone noticed his sudden tensing, but it looks like everyone’s busy enough not to have given him a single thought, which is excellent.

Luckily, he’ll be done with this job soon, meaning that he won’t have to be anywhere else involving a great amount of people, meaning that he can go back to his quarters and wait until the evening, when he’ll be allowed to join Fox and Wolffe back, at least according to the game. Sure, it won’t be easy, but at least he’ll be on his own; he might even touch himself… No, he can’t do that. That would be like admitting defeat!

“Hey, Commander, should we load in this crate too?”

Oh, yeah, he should stay focused on the here and now. Let’s see: they’re resupplying the Negotiator before their next military campaign, but is that crate part of the supplies as well? Cody walks towards it to inspect the serial number; only once he’s done he replies: “Yeah, this one goes in too--!”

Fucking Sith hells, not now!

The trooper was about to grab the crate, but he startles at the sound Cody makes. Is he in pain?

“Huh… Commander? Is everything alright?” Cody is going to _murder_ them so hard.

“Y-Yeah, I’m good. Just pulled a muscle,” he lies, hoping to be convincing enough. The trooper gives him a sympathetic nod.

“Oh, that happens to me all the time. Make sure to go to a medic, yeah?” he says, before lifting the crate and bringing it inside the ship, while Cody thanks him.

Now more than ever he’s thankful for wearing his helmet, so nobody can see the flushed expression on his face, nor him gritting his teeth from the frustration.

It’s now that he admits to himself that he might’ve overestimated his endurance.

Resisting is getting harder and harder, but he refuses to go to them early, he refuses to undergo that humiliation.

He can do it. He _will_ do it.

Fox and Wolffe have lost count of how many times they’ve got off since Cody’s departure. Of course they’ve been mindful to take breaks and stay hydrated, but apart from that they haven’t been doing much else except fucking.

Cody has officially surpassed their expectations: they thought he was going to resist way less than this. They weren’t expecting him to barge in per se, but at least trying to get them to stop sending him stuff - and they’ve sent him some pretty filthy stuff - or to stop playing with the plug too much, but no, they’ve received only silence from Cody.

“Maybe we should call him,” Fox wonders.

Wolffe huffs; leave it to Fox to start a conversation right while they’re fucking.

“You mean right now?” he asks, emphasizing each word by thrusting upwards into Fox’s heat, making him lose balance completely and fall on top of Wolffe, completely at his mercy.

“Yeah, right now… Oh! Right there! We can… Yes! Tell him we miss him…”

At those words, Wolffe can’t help but to smirk. He’s sure Cody would enjoy a call from them, and by enjoy he means not enjoying at all; he bets he’d get all jealous that they’re having sex while he can’t even get himself off alone. Still, despite how good that idea is, he doesn’t make any motion to stop himself, and actually claws at Fox’s shoulder, keeping him there as he begins to thrust deeper, more wildly.

“Don’t feel like sharing at the moment,” is all he says, before he makes Fox forget how to speak.

At least an hour has passed since that moment, and the two are completely spent, at least for now. The good thing is that they’ve finally taken a shower so that they could get rid of the filth that they’ve been accumulating for a while. Now that they’re clean, they feel a lot better.

“Should we watch something?” Fox asks, joining Wolffe back to bed, waiting for him to leave him some space before laying down as well.

At the risk to sound insatiable, Wolffe has to admit that he still feels quite horny, though he supposes he’d better save this energy for when Cody arrives; the poor thing will surely be in need of a lot of care.

“Sure, why not,” he replies then. He doesn’t even bother to make any suggestion, knowing that whatever will be picked will end up making Wolffe fall asleep, which is something he’s counting on. He wouldn’t mind a nap. Given Fox’s choice, a boring old ass holomovie, he might be thinking the same.

As they get comfortable, Wolffe hisses when Fox’s thigh brushes against his soft cock - yes, they’re still naked - and sends him a glare.

“Really?” he asks, deadpan.

“I’m sorry!” Fox exclaims immediately, huffing and getting into a better position, away from any kind of appendages. Wolffe, however, doesn’t believe him not even for a second.

“Sure you are.”

“I swear I didn’t mean to!” Fox huffs, unamused by Wolffe’s behavior. “You’re so annoying.”

“But you love me anyway.” Wolffe smirks, and even though Fox hates every second of it, he can only agree with him.

“You’re lucky I do.”

_There’s a knock at the door._

Both Wolffe and Fox freeze, pulling away from each other just to exchange a silent look. This is Fox’s free day, so who can it be?

It could be an emergency, though Fox supposes if that were the case, they would’ve commed him. That might not be the case, however, which prompts Fox to jump down the bed frantically, looking for his blacks, at least until he hears another knock, this time accompanied by a voice.

“Fox? A-Are you here?”

Oh, that’s Cody’s voice.

Fox turns towards Wolffe, who has heard him as well, and they exchange a smirk.

This should be fun.

They don’t even bother to get dressed as they both move towards the door.

When Fox unlocks it, they’re met by the sight of a very distressed Cody. The poor thing looks like he’s about to explode any moment.

The expression he makes when he sees Fox and Wolffe, naked at the doorstep, is quite comical: it’s almost like his eyes are going to fall from his eye sockets, and Wolffe’s pretty sure that he could fit his entire fist in his mouth for how open it is.

“Hello there, Kote,” Wolffe greets him in a voice that would’ve irritated Fox if it was directed towards him and not the other. “What are you doing here, this early?”

Cody wobbles inside, pushing past the two without even bothering to say anything. Once he’s inside, Fox closes the door again, not wanting to be walked on by someone who shouldn’t be made privy of the game they’re playing.

“I…” Cody tries, turning around them, but he can’t even complete the sentence.

Looking at his wrecked state, they both realize that they might’ve been a bit too cruel to him.

“Aw, look at you, you’re barely standing…” Fox observes, circling around Cody like one would do with their prey. He barely touches his shoulder and it sends a jolt through Cody’s spine. “You’re so wired up.”

“And whose fault is that?” Cody retorts, but he doesn’t sound as menacing as he’d like, not when Wolffe turns the vibrator on again, making his legs lose the last of his energy. If it wasn’t for Fox that catches him in time, he would’ve fallen on the ground. He looks so pitiful, just like the gaze he sends Wolffe’s way.

“Please…” He must be very desperate if he’s already resorting to begging already. Fox and Wolffe exchange a gaze; alright, they’ve played with him enough.

Wolffe turns the vibrator off again while Fox helps Cody on the bed. Once they all get there, it takes them just a moment to strip him bare like they are. Wolffe licks Cody’s ear, making him shiver.

“We’re going to take such a good care of you now…” he whispers, before sliding his tongue inside the other’s parted lips, kissing him breathless while Fox takes his cock in hand, smearing the precum he’s already leaking all over its length.

Right then Wolffe activates the vibrator again, and with a last shake Cody comes already, unable to hold back anymore.

Still, Fox doesn’t stop, and it seems that Cody doesn’t mind. He’s probably already good to go again.

“Kriffing hells,” he moans, face one or two shades darker than it usually is. It’s such a hot view.

“I want to fuck him,” Fox blurts out, turning towards Cody. “Would that be okay with you?”

“Please…” is all Cody is able to get out. It’s enough.

They get to bed immediately, with Wolffe laying onto it on his back - he wants to enjoy the show - Cody on his lap and Fox behind him.

Speaking of Fox, he runs his nails from Cody’s shoulders to his back, leaving soft marks - nothing that would be uncomfortable once he’s back to wear blacks - then he cups his ass, spreading it over. Cody’s hole, now empty, is left twitching in the wake of being filled again. Fox hums appreciatively.

When Cody presses his body against his, Fox decides to stop wasting time.

“Keep him still,” he orders Wolffe, who dutifully grabs Cody by his hips, keeping him pinned there. Fox then begins to rub his cock against his entrance waiting for him to get used to it - thus complacent - in order to press the tip inside.

The sound Cody lets out at the intrusion isn’t like anything they’ve ever heard coming from him. It makes Fox’s cock twitch in interest.

“ _Fuuuuuuuck!_ ” Cody sounds way past his limit, and yet he’s not doing anything to push neither Fox nor Wolffe away. If it wasn’t for the fact that he’s quickly getting hard again, they wouldn’t be pushing him this much.

Figuring that he would just swear at them if he does it slow, Fox begins to fuck Cody in earnest, earning himself a grunt each time he sinks in. His gaze is low, focused on the way his cock vanishes inside Cody’s eager hole.

Wolffe, on the other side, is enjoying a different kind of show: he can’t hold back a smirk at how wrecked Cody looks right now, even though the asshole is getting some saliva droppings on him, but it’s something Wolffe easily forgives, if anything because it means that they’re fucking his brains out for him not to even realize that he’s doing that.

He takes his flushed face between his hands, forcing Cody to keep his gaze on him. He won’t let him look away and get away from this so easily. “Aw, look at you, so needy for cock,” he mocks him, but Cody only whines at his words, making it hard to understand if he’s even heard what he said. Oh well, it doesn’t matter, not when Wolffe decides that he’d rather kiss him, which he does, pressing his lips against Cody none too gently.

Fox is getting closer and closer to reaching the peak. The more he keeps going, the less he’s going to last.

He grits his teeth, grabbing Cody’s hips with even more strength, uncaring of the marks and bruises he’s leaving; Cody’s going to feel them for a long time, and Fox hopes he’ll get hard each time he remembers how he’s gotten them. It would be amusing seeing him trying to keep composure in the middle of a debrief or something.

He reaches down for Cody’s cock, taking it in his hand. After doing that, he immediately begins to jerk him off, despite the pained sounds that are leaving Cody’s mouth at the way he’s treating his oversensitive cock.

“Come on, I know you like it,” he whispers to his ear before licking it, making Cody shiver at the sensation. Cody doesn’t reply, still busy with Wolffe’s mouth, but a loud whine leaves his lips, which counts as an affirmative response.

When Wolffe finally pulls away, Cody finds himself struggling for breath. The fact that Fox doesn’t stop pounding into him doesn’t help at all. “Are you close?” he asks, accompanying each sentence with a snap of his hips. Cody moans, shaking his head yes. “Show me,” Fox says then. “ _Come._ ”

All it takes is another couple of thrusts for Cody to come; he opens his mouth to scream, but as soon as he does, Wolffe - the shabuir - decides to shove his fingers in there, forcing Cody to suck on them while Fox chases his own orgasm, which to be fair, doesn’t take too long to reach, not when Fox can feel Cody clench frantically around him, oversensitive and spent.

He doesn’t even pull away, coming still buried deep inside him, chuckling at the way Cody twitches as he fills him up with cum. Such an endearing sight.

Only when it looks like Cody’s more stable, Fox begins pulling out, though as soon as he does, Cody slumps forward, but he’s thankfully caught by Wolffe. Fox rubs his thighs, leaning down to kiss his shoulder. “Are you ok?”

Cody doesn’t say anything except for a long whine, so they suppose he’s fine. Besides…

“ _My_ turn now,” Wolffe grunts, moving Cody by the hips so that he can line the tip of his cock against his entrance. It’s like lifting a dead weight, but he doesn’t mind it; he’s going to wake up Cody soon, after all. He has at least the kindness to lower him down slowly, despite how loosened up he is, but Wolffe doesn’t want to force it.

Once he’s completely seated inside, he lets Cody lean against him, chest against chest, and closes his arms around his waist, keeping him there - not that he has enough strength to leave, even if he wanted to. He can’t help the smile that appears on his face when Cody nuzzles against his neck, but the soft quiet lasts little: after planting his feet on the mattress to get better leverage, Wolffe begins to slowly rock his body against Cody’s, making him whine softly at the sensation.

After making sure that Cody’s getting into it, Wolffe doesn’t waste any more time as he begins to pound into him the way he wanted to do from the start. Cody is completely powerless in front of such an assault, and all he can do it to arch his body, screaming from the intensity of the pleasure as Wolffe nails his prostate each single kriffing time.

It’s a great visual, or it would be if Fox were able to keep his eyes open for more than one mere second.

After having laid down beside Wolffe and Cody, he’s been attacked by a sense of sleepiness that has taken him by surprise, though considering what he’s been doing while he and Wolffe waited for Cody maybe he should’ve expected it. The thing is, he’d really like to go for a nap now, but on the other hand, how is he supposed to miss the show in front of him?

Cody’s voice is really doing a marvellous job waking him up, he has to say. His throat is surely going to get hoarse once they’re done with him; oh yeah, he’s getting completely wrecked.

Still, for now he’d rather watch than actively participate, especially considering the excellent job Wolffe is doing. He’s not going to lie, it’s quite tender the way they’re holding onto each other, it makes Fox smile that damned stupid smile he does only when he’s with them.

Ooh, Cody’s beginning to move along Wolffe’s thrusts, making him penetrate even deeper. He must be close if he’s finding the strength to move his hips like that.

That knowledge is enough to shake Fox up. He says: “Wolffe, wait.”

Wolffe immediately stops, much to Cody’s disappointment as he grunts, clearly displeased by the unnecessary interruption. He soon changes idea however when Fox speaks again. “Turn him over, I want to blow him.”

A moan leaves Cody’s lips at those words. “You’d like that, would you?” Fox asks him, delighted by the frantic way he nods, then letting himself be moved with ease, turning around so that he’s giving his back to Wolffe.

The way he sinks back on his cock is almost feverish, but damn if it doesn’t make for a very pretty picture, a picture that Fox would happily stare at for the rest of his life, but he has a job to do.

He goes down immediately, parting his lips around Cody’s cock, swallowing him whole. He doesn’t even need to move much since Cody already does it enough on his own; no matter where he goes, he either impales himself on Wolffe’s cock or thrust into Fox’s delicious mouth. A true win-win situation.

The moans that are coming out of him are absolutely obscene; they should’ve recorded him, just for posterity’s sake.

“Close…” he manages to croak between a moan and another.

Hearing that, Wolffe’s grabs Cody by the hips, forcing him still; Cody whines at that sudden pause and he’s about to protest, only that Wolffe begins to hammer inside him just like he was doing before; he begins pushing into Cody with all the fury in his body, in and out, in and out.

The shouts that leave Cody’s lips are so loud that, if Fox hadn’t made his room get soundproofed, they would’ve certainly been heard from outside as well.

Amidst the shouts there are also a few sobs, and it’s with a chocked one that Cody comes. His entire body tenses and arches, while his cock twitches, but Fox’s already relaxed his throat, he already knows what to expect and he doesn’t bat one eye when he begins to unload.

Wolffe doesn’t slow down his assault not one bit, not even when Cody begins to shake, oversensitive. It’s not like he can pull away, even if he wanted to.

With that pace, plus the fact that Cody’s clenching around him so tightly that it almost hurts, it doesn’t take long for Wolffe to come, getting his load up there to join up with the one Fox has already left before. He keeps pounding into him until it’s over; only then he stops, and as soon as he does Cody collapses over him, completely spent.

Wolffe and Fox exchange a look.

… Did they kill him or something?

No, his eyes flutter open, so he’s fine. Just tired. Still not entirely convinced, Fox waves a hand in front of him. “Hey, you ok there?”

Cody doesn’t utter a word, but he weakly nods, meaning that he’s understood what Fox has told him. Good. His body is shaking, both from the sudden cold and the tiredness, but at least he finds some solace when Wolffe rubs his arms to produce some warmth.

An exchanged gaze with Fox is enough for them to reach an agreement. “I’ll prepare a bath.”

By the time the bath is ready, Cody is at least able to move on his own, at least a little bit; his legs are still quite wobbly, so he has to lean on Wolffe in order to move, not that Wolffe minds, at all. He’s always found cute how Cody gets after a good couple of orgasms.

Fox’s tub is big enough to fit all three of them - one of the few perks of being stationed on Coruscant - so they manage to get cleaned up all at the same time, although they have to help Cody since he’s unable to do it on his own.

“How are you?” Fox asks as he rinses his hair, gently scratching his scalp while Wolffe massages his shoulders. Cody has his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation fully; he might fall asleep from one moment to another, but frankly he doesn’t care. The only thing keeping him awake is the fact that he doesn’t want to be a complete deadweight to the others, and also the burn of shame at the fact that, in the end, he didn’t manage to win the bet, thought at the moment his mind is so clouded that isn’t exactly his priority. Besides, if he doesn’t mention it, maybe the others will forget about it.

“Good,” he manages to mutter in reply despite his throat hurting like hell. They really got him screaming before, the shabuire. He must be pouting, because Fox leans in to kiss him, just a quick peck on his lips.

“C’mon now, let’s get you to bed.”

If there’s something that the bath managed to do, it’s to make Cody feel even more drowsy. The more time passes, the harder he’s finding it to keep his eyes open.

At least he’s not being teased for it; actually, both Wolffe and Fox are treating him with extreme care now, something that he’ll always be grateful for. No matter how hard they go at it - and he means all of them - at the end of their games they’re always nice to each other.

He softly groans when they help him onto the bed, and he wastes no time finding a comfortable position, pressed between the other two. Not that he minds it, of course: it’s nice feeling them so close; it’s reassuring.

Between the other two’s caresses and kisses, he finds himself drifting more and more to sleep… At least until Wolffe speaks up.

“You know…” he says, “You still lost the bet.” Damn it, they’ve remembered.

Cody mutters something unintelligible to both the others. He’s too tired to even speak, which prompts them to leave him alone for now.

“We’ll talk about it another time,” Fox interjects then, caressing Cody’s hair. “Rest now.”

By the way Cody falls asleep almost immediately, he must’ve taken that to heart. At that point, Fox turns towards Wolffe.

“You’re such an asshole.”

“Am I?” Wolffe immediately retorts. “I was just stating the facts!”

“Exactly!” Fox replies, though his annoyed expression soon turns into a smirk. “We’ll remind him when he least expects it.”

At those words, Wolffe mutters a small _oh_ , then he lowers his gaze towards Cody, sleeping soundly unaware of their machinations. He chuckles.

“And you said _I_ am the asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rip Cody's ass


End file.
